


The vasty deep

by Petra



Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana would quite like a giant squid for a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The vasty deep

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, tentacles.

"Looking at these threads and the way they have entwined makes me think of seaweed," Diana said, untwisting the last of her several colors of cotton floss from where it had wound around itself. "I half expect a fish to leap at me any moment from the bottom of my basket."

"Thank goodness none will. I should hate to be on the ocean where our dear husbands are, save that we would be with them." Sophie picked up the stockings she was knitting for Jack against when she could send him a parcel and began to knit again, the yarn looping round her fingers and into its pattern. "I can't think how they bear it, knowing there are all those creatures underneath them." The thought of all those creatures made her smile at Diana. "Though I daresay Jack has a time of it when Stephen recalls their existence. He would swim to the very bottom of the seas in search of one of his beasts."

Diana pricked her finger with her needle and said a most uncouth word. "It is as well for him that your Aubrey swims so well, yes. Do you remember in his last letter, how he spoke of the giant squid?"

She had read it aloud, as they both did with the interesting parts of their respective letters. Fanny had cried at the description and refused to eat fish ever again for fear they would rise up in her throat, covered in suckers. "Yes," Sophie said, hoping that Diana would not go into such detail once more; the girls were at the far room with George, by the windows, and ought to be working at their mathematics, but she didn't doubt they were listening and would kick up a fuss if Diana frightened them again. "The thought of it still chills me."

"Does it? I found it fascinating. Think of having such a thing for a pet. You might keep it in your pond and take the children in for a swim with it once you knew it was friendly." Diana smiled at her most wickedly. "I am sure its embraces are like no others."

Sophie felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment and bent over her work again. She had embraced Diana, both as a cousin and as a comfort in Jack's absence, and it seemed Diana would never let her forget the latter instances. She ought never to have admitted that Diana was a far better judge of women's bodies than Jack was, for all Diana had laughed and said she remembered that well. "You might have it as a pet, for Stephen's sake, but I would not."

"Not even for its company?" Diana picked up a new needle and threaded it with her green cotton. "I should think it would suit me well. Perhaps it would be too forward for you."

Sophie tugged at her wool, wishing that she were tugging Diana's hair to shush her. The more she spoke of such things before the children, the more they might say before her mother, and bring disgrace on the house. "Perhaps."

"I wouldn't mind its wandering arms. Though I suppose that its breath smells of fish."

Sophie colored again. "Likely." She stood, setting aside her knitting, and went to the children. "We have a visitor coming to tea, my dears. Tell me over your sums so that I know you are ready."

When Diana came to her bed that night, she embraced Sophie and kissed her softly. Sophie said, by way of obscure apology, "I do not smell of fish. Nor do I taste of it."

"Not your mouth, at the very least," Diana agreed. "And my pet squid has yet to arrive, to hold me tight and lend me its suckers for my bosom."

"In that, I could easily oblige you," Sophie said, and did.


End file.
